Soledad
by KarenUrquiiola
Summary: Y asi transcurre el tiempo mientras ellos... no se ven. IchiRuki One-Shot.


El sol se levanta tranquilamente, lentamente, casi como disfrutándolo, mientras que ilumina los dos lados del ser, el mundo de los vivos y el de las almas.

Un joven despierta después de un muy bello sueño, para después darse cuenta de que era solo eso, un sueño… se levanta de la cama, revuelve sus anaranjados cabellos y sale de su habitación…

**...**

Salio de su habitación cerrando la puerta corrediza tras de si, camino tranquilamente por los pasillos de la mansión, topándose con uno, dos, tres sirvientes que saluda cortésmente, se detiene frente a una puerta y la abre.

-¡Buenos días nii-sama!- una preciosa sonrisa escapa de sus labios.

...

…se sienta a comer el desayuno, en total calma, no hay nadie mas que su tristeza compartiendo el plato de comida, que, no le sabe a nada… sube la mirada al techo, buscando inútilmente el cielo, que no esta allí, sobre el. Suspira, se levanta, no termino de desayunar, realmente no importa, ya nada importa…

**...**

Las sonrisas llenan el comedor, como siempre el la hace reír con sus ocurrencias, aunque para el, no es muy gracioso, pero le encanta ver sonreír a su hermana, a su orgullo.

Ella se disculpa tiene que retirarse o llegara tarde, y es de vital importancia que llegue a la hora, además, el la esta esperando.

...

… la espero por un rato, y por fin allí estaba ella, como siempre corriendo por que se le hizo tarde, pero eso a el… no le importa.

...

Como todos los días, allí estaba él esperándola, con la sonrisa mas sincera de aquel mundo, ella no puede evitar contagiarse de aquel encantador animo, el se acerca, y sin poder evitarlo besa la frente de su amiga, la quiere, y ella también, es un cariño que se profesan desde que se conocen, desde que son pequeños…

**...**

Ella se acerca corriendo a sus brazos, el mira sus ojos grises y le indican que esta feliz, como todos los días antes de ir al colegio, y sin pensarlo el besa sus labios, aunque lo sabe bien, solo es por rutina… solo es un movimiento mecanizado, ningún sentimiento es mutuo…

**...**

…ella lo toma de la mano, y se van juntos, ríen, y vuelven a reír, el camino es corto hasta el escuadrón, pero ellos disfrutan de su compañía, lo agradecen, se tienen el uno al otro, así como siempre fue, así como siempre será.

**...**

…se separan después del beso, prosiguen con su camino, en silencio, ella con la cabeza baja escondiendo una divina sonrisa, esta algo sonrojada y no quiere que el lo note, y en efecto, el no se da cuenta, porque ella desaparece de su mundo, camina a su lado, pero el no esta allí, el camino es largo…

**...**

Sus tareas la tienen ocupada todo el día, una misión, entrenamiento, archivos, la hora de la comida con sus amigos, y la reunión con su capitán, de nuevo más entrenamiento. El día pasa volando, todos en su escuadrón la admiran, ella es fuerte, hermosa, y con sangre de líder, no recibe más que buenas palabras, ella sonríe, agradece los cumplidos, esta feliz.

**...**

…Llega al salón de clases sin darse cuenta, se sienta, mira por la ventana, allí esta el cielo, pero no es el "cielo". Las clases comienzan, una tras otra, con tal lentitud y simpleza que no hace mas que copiar los garabatos que no entendió del pizarrón, la campana suena, hora del almuerzo, todos saben que no había que presionarlo, a veces comía con ellos, otras veces solo se recostaba en el césped del jardín hasta que comenzaran de nuevo las clases. No podía evitar recordar ciertas cosas, sabia que eso le hacia daño, pero aun así lo hacia, aunque eso lo estuviera matando.

...

El día acabo, ¡fue todo un ajetreo!

Pero eso la hacia feliz, no le daba tiempo de pensar en otras cosas. Salio del escuadrón y de nuevo su amigo la esperaba, caminan hacia la mansión, otra vez se toman de la mano, esta vez en silencio, observando las estrellas que tintinean en un bello espectáculo de luz nocturna, ambos están agotados.

...

Caminan de regreso, ella lo toma por el brazo, platica de su día entero; el maestro de literatura la felicito por el ensayo, el de artes, por el contrario la regaño, sus dibujos eran todo menos lo que el había solicitado. También añadió que Tatsuki había derrotado a sus oponentes, que Ishida había dejado el club de costura por alguna razón, y que Chado hablo en la comida para pedirle un manga a Keigo.

El solo la miraba, no entendía lo que decía, de nuevo se sumergía en sus pensamientos, pero ella no quiere eso.

Y, es por eso, que al llegar a su casa lo detiene…

...

Se detienen frente a su casa, el la mira, no es propio, lo saben, por eso se despiden con un beso en la mejilla, después de todo el la comprende, ella no puede permitirse lastimarlo, lo quiere tanto que jamás se atrevería, aunque el lo deseara con todo su ser, solo podían ser amigos…

...

…Aun sujetaba su mano, el por primera ves en el día le presta atención, ella lo sabe, ahora en sus ojos se podía ver reflejada, era su oportunidad, ahora o nunca. Se acerco a él, pasó sus brazos por su cuello, se dirigió a sus labios, lo necesitaba, lo ansiaba más que nunca…

...

…El se despide, es tarde, ella asiente, no sin antes dedicarle una ultima sonrisa.

Para el eso es suficiente, porque sabe que el le pertenece, auque ella mirara a las estrellas y jamás volteara a ver quien aullaba a la luna…

Aunque ella no le perteneciera a el.

Da media vuelta y entra sola a la mansión.

...

…ella pierde la razón, su mente no puede reaccionar, aun no es suficiente, se recarga en la puerta y como puede la abre sin despegarse de los labios del muchacho.

El sabe que esta mal, que la va a lastimar, pero… ¿No era eso lo que hacia siempre? ¿Acaso no la lastimaba al decir Te extraño, Te necesito… Te amo? Además, ella lo pedía a gritos desde hace tiempo, el lo sabia, pero no tenia el valor, no era que ahora lo tuviese, simplemente estaba harto ¡Jodidamente harto! Que "ella" lo siguiera, que lo engullera, que lo asfixiara, así que ahora… de verdad que ahora… NADA importaba…

...

Cerro la puerta tras de si, ella no lo lastimaría, jamas lo había hecho, y preferiría morir antes que causarle algún mal, por eso estaba feliz con su decisión, porque no estaba siendo egoísta, suspiro y continuo con su camino.

...

…Entraron a la recamara, sus emociones se desbordaban, sus ropas quemaban, su cuerpos se llamaban, talvez no era tan mala idea después de todo. El dolor desaparecía, la lujuria lo remplazaba, sus manos se llenaban de bendiciones, ¡Dios! De haber sabido que las penas se hacían ceniza con aquel fuego, se habría entregado a aquel infierno antes que la nieve y la luna siquiera hubieran existido…

...

Llego a su cuarto, deslizó con delicadeza las puertas al fin estaba allí, y "ella" la estaba esperando, como todas las noches, para arrullarla y hacerla sufrir…

...

…El ritmo aumentaba, la necesidad incrementaba… y… en un momento, las pasiones llegaron a la cumbre, y la exquisitez del paraíso los acarició…

...

…Y así la mascara callo, como siempre solía hacerlo al llegar a la habitación, la otra solo extendió sus brazos y le sonrío, maldita ella ¡Maldita! Que sabia que la tenia acorralada, que no podía escapar, porque era la presa, siempre pequeña, siempre indefensa, siempre aterrada y… sola

...

Dormía a su lado, con una sonrisa en el rostro, y como siempre el no se percato, porque el vacío volvía a regresar, la tristeza brotaba del corazón, burlándose de el, porque jamas se fue, siempre estuvo allí. El solo se engaño, porque tocaba un cuerpo imaginando un alma, y ahora solo podía sentirse como la peor de las mierdas. No merecía vivir, tampoco morir, la Tierra lo amaba y añoraba poder compartir su sed, y el Cielo simplemente se había olvidado de el, porque el Cielo, el Cielo… jamas mira lo que hay a sus pies.

...

…Comienza el martirio, no puede evitarlo, porque sabe que su alma esta allí, el corazón late, sin embargo no puede asegurar que lo hace. Las lagrimas fluyen, y es que se siente destrozada, porque sabe que algo le falta, que "alguien" le falta, porque a pesar de tener la mente ocupada todo el día, cuando cae la noche, caen con ella los recuerdos, recuerdos que la dañan, que la lastiman, porque ella lo sabe bien, sabe que sufre por quien jamas debía hacerlo, por un desconocido que se volvió su amigo y que mas tarde, casi sin darse cuenta, le robo el corazón.

Y ella sabe que el ya no será suyo, porque ya era de alguien más, no puede evitar odiarse a si misma, por no haberse dado cuenta antes, y ese era su castigo, ver como esa persona que había cambiado el rumbo de su vida, la olvidaba, así como se olvidan las cosas vagas de la vida.

Y así sigue llorando, porque es lo único que puede hacer, llora y llora, hasta secar su alma, hasta apagarse…

.

_…La luna pierde su brillo, porque el sol ya no esta allí para regalarle su luz._

.

Es un estúpido, lo sabe, pero, ¿Qué más puede hacer? Es un hombre, y no se permite llorar, por eso prefiere tragarse sus sentimientos, así como "ella" lo hacia con el. En cuanto a la Shinigami. ¡La odiaba! ¡ la odiaba!, la odiaba por olvidarlo, la odiaba por no haber regresado, la odiaba por recordarla, por todo lo que ella hizo en su vida, por entrar y salir de ella sin la delicadeza de pedir perdón, por destrozar su vida... La odiaba porque simple y sencillamente... la amaba.

Y así pasan el resto de los días, los meses, los años..."Ella" se burla de los dos, porque sabe que son el uno para el otro, y eso... no le importa. Le encanta verlos sufrir, es la razón de su existencia, el porque de su "vida". Porque es ella quien cuida de ambos, es lo único que ellos tienen en común además un viejo sentimiento que parece jamás pudrirse, y eso... A ella... No le importa... Solo ríe mientras los amantes, se entregan a ella con devoción, a falta de la mitad de vida que les fue arrebatada y que jamás podrán recuperar... Ella, es la soledad... Quien los ama, los cuida y los protege, porque sabe que … ellos más miserables *jamás* van a poder ser.


End file.
